bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wandenreich Members
These are the various members of the Sternritter. Liltotto Lamperd is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "G'".''Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 9 Appearance Liltotto is a petite young girl with light-colored hair. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a skirt in place of the signature trench coat, gloves, patterned leggings, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 8 Personality Despite her child-like appearance, Liltotto is quite profane, calling Bambietta Basterbine a "bitch". Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Liltotto, Meninas, Candice, and Giselle enter her room, with Liltotto saying candy, leftovers, and blood sprays are different.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-9 Later, after the Wandenreich invades Seireitei once more, Meninas notes Bambietta is using her '''Quincy: Vollständig, prompting Liltotto to state Bambietta was already mad at them because they vanished.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 15 After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Liltotto along with the other three members of her group approach the defeated Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 558, pages 18-19 Meninas McAllon is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "P'". Appearance Meninas is a tall, well-endowed girl with long, light-colored hair. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, a large bow around her neck, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Meninas, Liltotto, Candice, and Giselle enter her room, with Meninas telling Bambietta she could have at least killed the man outside. Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, Meninas notes Bambietta is using her 'Quincy: Vollständig, prompting Liltotto to state Bambietta was already mad at them because they vanished. After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Meninas along with the other three members of her group approach the defeated Sternritter. Berenice Gabrielli is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Q" - "The Question". Appearance Berenice is a relatively slender female. Her hair is mostly short and light, but the right side of her bangs are longer and darker.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16 Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 Personality According to 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Berenice is a very talkative person. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, she and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, she and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Shortly afterwards, Berenice is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi rips her throat out and later carries Berenice's corpse atop his shoulders, alongside those of the others, before unceremoniously dropping it in front of Yhwach. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Berenice's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 : Berenice claims she can force her opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 4 Jerome Guizbatt is a Quincy and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "R" - "The Roar".Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 3 Appearance Jerome is far larger and more muscular than the average person, with a dark complexion and light-colored hair arranged into cornrows. He exhibits numerous ape-like characteristics, possessing pronounced upper-canines, sharpened fingernails, and patches of dark hair along his forearms and fingers.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16 His attire is a variation upon the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a trench coat, as well as pants and a pair of trench boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Jerome and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, Jerome and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Shortly afterwards, Jerome is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi bifurcates him and later carries Jerome's corpse atop his shoulders, along with the corpses of two other Sternritter, before unceremoniously dropping them in front of Yhwach. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Jerome's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 : After greatly enlarging his already considerable size and adopting a more feral, ape-like form, Jerome can drastically amplify the force of his roars in order to produce a strong, sound-based shockwave which he can attack opponents with. This shockwave is strong enough to, at close range, mutilate or even kill lower-ranked Shinigami. Candice Catnipp is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "T'". Appearance Candice is a tall and well-endowed woman, with long, light-colored hair and prominent eyelashes. Her attire is a heavily modified and revealing variation of the regular Sternritter's white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned to display her generous cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a love heart attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, and a pair of ankle-height shoes. Personality Candice has a very short temper, getting mad at Giselle for stating she likes to have "''fun" with her subordinates and asking her if she wants to fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 10 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle enter her room, with Candice saying they should do something about Bambietta killing attractive men when she is annoyed. When Giselle states Candice likes to have "fun" with her subordinates, Candice says she never said this and asks Giselle if she wants to fight before being interrupted by Bambietta blasting a hole in the wall. When Bambietta asks them to remain quiet because she is worried about something, Candice asks her what she is worried about, prompting Bambietta to state she is worried about the future of the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-11 Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, Candice expresses surprise when the wings of her '''Quincy: Vollständig emerge by themselves. When Giselle states she will not activate her Vollständig because it tires her, Candice angrily says she didn't want to use hers either. After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Candice and the other three members of her group approach the defeated Bambietta. Gremmy Thoumeaux is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "V'" - "'The Visionary".Bleach manga; Chapter 572, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 573, page 10 Appearance Gremmy has a child-like appearance, with messy light-colored hair and youthful features. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a loose trench coat featuring a hood and a high collar. Personality Gremmy takes delight in his power and believes imagination to be the greatest force in the world.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 13-15 He can be cruel to those created by his power, mercilessly killing Guenael Lee.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 7-8 He also is quite arrogant, believing himself to be the strongest Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, page 13 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Guenael rises after being struck by 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, Gremmy makes a deep cut in his shoulder. Sitting inside the barrier which is healing 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and 9th Division Captain Kensei Muguruma, he tells Guenael he's only a product of his imagination and he will now vanish from his mind. After disposing of Guenael, Gremmy reveals he has killed the two captains, shocking 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Dodging an attack from Yachiru, he imagines the bones in her hand being made of cookies, effectively making this true. He goes on to explain his powers, but he is interrupted by the arrival of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 5-17 Gremmy takes note of Kenpachi's strong appearance, and raises the ground to make a "stage" for he and Kenpachi to fight on. He explains his power to Kenpachi, who only tries to attack. As Gremmy tries to explain why Kenpachi can't cut him, Kenpachi presses on and slashes through part of Gremmy's right shoulder. Gremmy remains silent as Kenpachi explains that Gremmy can't imagine something that he can't cut.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, pages 5-14 Powers and Abilities : Gremmy has the ability to turn fantasy into reality. For example, if he imagines that the bones in someone's arm are made of cookies, this will become true. By imagining that his body is "more sturdy than the strongest steel," he can drastically increase his defense.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, page 15 He can even create living beings using this power, having created Guenael Lee and then erasing him from existence with the same power. Hirenkyaku Expert: Gremmy is fast enough to effortlessly dodge a surprise attack from a Shikai-wielding Yachiru Kusajishi, a lieutenant renowned for her speed, despite the fact that her Shikai is also very difficult to dodge. Gremmy then easily grabbed her hand mid-swing, preventing her Shikai from using its preemptive strike to harm him.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 14-15 Infiltration Expert: Gremmy was able to penetrate Isane Kotetsu's barrier and kill two incapacitated captains, only being noticed when he took action against a fellow Sternritter. Even Yachiru Kusajishi, an expert in infiltration in her own right, failed to detect him.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 8-12 Giselle Gewelle is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Z'". Appearance Giselle has long, dark-colored hair extending down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae ''Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 2. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings. She wears a small white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, on the side of her head. Personality Giselle is very lewd, stating Candice likes to have "fun" with her subordinates. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Giselle, Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice enter her room, with Giselle saying Bambietta made a mess again. When Candice says they should do something about Bambietta killing attractive men when she is annoyed, Giselle notes Candice likes to "play" with her subordinates, prompting Candice to ask her if she wants to fight before being interrupted by Bambietta blasting a hole in the wall.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-10 Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, the wings of Candice's '''Quincy: Vollständig emerge by themselves. Noting Candice can use Vollständig, Giselle states she will not activate her Vollständig because it tires her, prompting Candice to angrily say she does not wish to use hers either. When Meninas notes Bambietta is using her Vollständig, Giselle says this is scary and states Bambietta is the last person in the world who should use Vollständig before saying Bambietta's fight will end in one second.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 16-17 After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Giselle and the other three female Sternritter approach her. Giselle says that they'll take care of her and that they'd be sad if she would be gone. Unnamed Male Sternritter 2 He is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. Appearance He is a large, dark-skinned man with dark fingernails and a long, light-colored beard that encloses his mouth. He is bald, and wears a pair of dark sunglasses.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 14 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc The Sternritter is present with the others when Yhwach announces that Uryū Ishida will be his successor. Later, when Askin Nakk Le Vaar breaks up a confrontation between Bazz-B and Jugram Haschwalth, he warns the two that they should be wary of onlookers. Surely enough, the same Sternritter spies on the exchange from behind cover, with the use of his staff. He laughs to himself when he is noticed. Equipment Staff: He carries a staff, which has an eye on its top and small wings on either side of the eye. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich